C-24: The Medusa's Kiss
C-24: The Medusa's Kiss is a toxin that was designed by Khor'Zhul Grimsword, a toxin that must be administered through needle, or anything that puncture the skin and inject itself directly into the bloodstream . The toxin is regarded as The Medusa's Kiss, an artificial poison, at first designed for assassinations, but then adjusted to be utilized as a weapon for mass production. However, it was overturned back to the assassination specialization once it proved that it's quality to be mass produced would prove to be expensive. Testing Phase 1: Rodents and Amphibians The Initial testing of the toxin had been performed first on smaller specimens, ranging from rodents and smaller amphibians. Although in its first tests yielded results showing that it only caused the rodents to seize up and enter a state of a forced coma, the amphibians were unable to stretch their skin or move any muscles in an attempt of respiration. Phase 2: Cattle and Wolves The second phase of testing required larger and far more complex functioning bodies, transitioning from rodents to Cattle and Wolfs alike. Phase 2 of C-24 introduced a new formula of toxin, inherently, it's numbing properties had been increased after results from Phase 1 of C-24 usage on more complicated and larger bodies proved inefficient and negligible. The results from Phase 2 proved slightly more promising due to the visible deformation of muscle and skin on both wolf and cattle. However, the effects of the toxin was short-lived. The injected wolves regained their body movements and regenerated damaged portions of skin after an hour or two, whereas the cattle at maximum, 30 minutes. Phase 3: Live Humanoid Subjects The third phase of testing required the use of live humanoid subjects, which required aid from an external source. The now defunct, Order of Old, had sponsored the development of the toxin and lent its assets towards its completion and realization as a utilized and deploy-able weapon. Initially, the design of the toxin was purposed and built around the idea of assassination without trace. However, after Khor'Zhul was granted sponsorship and delivered assets. The formula was adjusted to allow for use and deployment as a bio-chemical weapon. The results from the new formula proved, underwhelming, after several injections in the subjects began to exhibits signs of Phase 1 and Phase 2, but recovered at a much faster pace, approximately 10 minutes after injection. Again, the formula was changed to combat the overly complex bodies of different races, especially in regards to Troll Regeneration and Pandaren Digestive Tolerance. Phase 4: Specialization and Nerve Endings The fourth phase of the project was centered around its durability and sticking factor. It was later designed and adjusted to meet the demands of the ability to cripple the body, if ever cured or removed from the host. This required that it attacked the hosts' nerve-endings and the Peripheral Nervous System. Another ingredient was added into the formula, something that was coaxed in fel but infused with many magical properties to form an amalgamation capable of mutation given the right environment. However, it was far too volatile once introduced into the humanoid form. It caused severe swellings and blemishes then violent regurgitation that later resulted in combustion. Although, it proved to be a deadly weapon, it was far from silent and it wasn't what was desired out of it. Again, the formula was changed to meet the requirements of a fast silent killer. Phase 5: Increasing Rate of Spread and Infection The fifth phase of the project was centered around the primary directive to increase the rate and spread of the infection to allow for a faster killing rate than it's previous stages. However, even that would prove to be challenging, in terms of resource and asset management. There were several occasions, where there was a shortage of test subjects and quickly, the Order of Old, was left to transition several of their prisoners towards the furthering and development of the project. It fell mostly towards captured human experimentation, but ones with a connection to the Light, which presented intriguing results. Several of the test subjects began exhibiting signs of a severed connection, which yielded body deformations, pigment bleaching, lack of muscle control, and eventually expiration. The duration of each subject upon injection ranged from 1-20 minutes each, even with rogue results from subjects that called upon a light energy source; attempted purges of the toxin were unsuccessful, or successful but crippled the body completely. Phase 6: Implementation as a Deployed Weapon The 6 Stages of The Medusa's Kiss Stage 1: Administer and Infection Once the toxin is administered, intensive sweating will begin. That's the sign that his body is trying to fight the toxin, but that's what it wants. It spreads like a virus of sorts, infecting the blood in his body. Stage 2: Deadened Nerves Once the subject shows signs of vomiting, that's a sign that the toxin is already attacking the nerve endings and muscle control. The subject will show signs of consecutive contractions, clenching and eventually unable to scream. Stage 3: Cancelling Out Body Movement Once the nerve endings are dealt with, the toxin will continue to spread until it reaches the brain. It will attack the part of the brain which controls body movement, when they start twitching uncontrollably, that's the sign that the 3rd stage is commencing. Depending on the amount and the body size, the dosage can be used to permanently disable them or disorient them long enough. Stage 4: Increased Pain Reception Once the 3rd stage is complete, depending on how much was administered. The toxin will spread to the pain receptors of the brain, forcing the mind to translate every sensation into a pain inducing sensation, even attempted purging of the toxin or healing of any kind. Stage 5: End Game Stage The End Game Stage, if the toxin dosage is at the maximum amount; it's a lethal dosage. The toxin will attack the glands of the body and the brain command which controls the regeneration of tissue and flesh. So, if you cut the victim, in its' 5th Stage, then they will not be able to naturally clot the wound, and will continue to bleed regardless. If the cure is not administered within the 5th Stage, then it will progress to the 6th Stage. Stage 6: Kiss of Death The Kiss of Death, The toxin if, left uncured, will spread towards the rest of the brain, shutting down it's function as it goes, and then eventually killing the entire body. The subject cannot be resurrected by magical or natural means, and if raised as an undead, will be completely brain-dead. Clearance and Deployment The Medusa's Kiss is indeed a powerful, and deadly weapon when given the right administered amount. However, due to the nature of how volatile and deadly it is, it requires top clearance to deploy as a weapon on the field. Clearance is required from the Big Boss himself, and at least a verdict from one Salashka, one Director, and finally, the Boss Lady. They must all agree to the use of the Medusa's Kiss in it's mass deployed form, but if one disagrees, then clearance to its deployment is denied.